1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording medium, an apparatus and a method concerning information representing tunes. Also, this invention relates to a transmission medium concerning information representing tunes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese published unexamined patent application 11-7722 discloses a DVD-Audio on which main information, bonus information, and interactive data are recorded. Here, DVD is short for a digital video disc or a digital versatile disc. The main information represents tunes. The bonus information relates to the tunes. The interactive data are designed to allow an access to the bonus information. The interactive data represent a password. Japanese application 11-7722 also discloses a player for such a DVD-Audio. In the player of Japanese application 11-7722, the reproduction of bonus information is permitted when correct interactive data are inputted by a user.
Japanese application 11-7722 further discloses a DVD-Audio on which main information pieces, control data, and original interactive data pieces are recorded. The main information pieces represent tunes respectively. The control data represent a program for separating the main information pieces into groups and reproducing the main information pieces group by group. The original interactive data pieces are assigned to the groups respectively. Each of the original interactive data pieces is designed to allow an access to the main information piece or pieces in the related group. The interactive data pieces represent passwords respectively. Japanese application 11-7722 also discloses a player for such a DVD-Audio. In the player of Japanese application 11-7722, when an interactive data piece inputted by a user is equal to one of original interactive data pieces, the reproduction of a main information piece or pieces in a group corresponding to the present original interactive data piece is permitted.
It is a first object of this invention to provide an improved information recording medium.
It is a second object of this invention to provide an improved information transmitting apparatus.
It is a third object of this invention to provide an improved information reproducing apparatus.
It is a fourth object of this invention to provide an improved method of transmitting information.
It is a fifth object of this invention to provide an improved information transmitting medium.
A first aspect of this invention provides an information recording medium comprising a recording area for an auxiliary signal, and a recording area for a main signal, the auxiliary-signal recording area and the main-signal recording area being successively arranged, the main-signal recording area storing first information, second information, and third information, the first information representing plural tunes, the second information including playback control information for separating the tunes into groups and implementing playback of the tunes group by group, the third information including interactive data for permitting an access to the first information of the tunes group by group.
A second aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides an information recording medium comprising a DVD wherein a total number of the groups is in a range from 2 to 9.
A third aspect of this invention provides an apparatus for transmitting data via a communication medium, the data being of a structure for record on an information recording medium comprising a recording area for an auxiliary signal, and a recording area for a main signal, the auxiliary-signal recording area and the main-signal recording area being successively arranged, the main-signal recording area storing first information, second information, and third information, the first information representing plural tunes, the second information including playback control information for separating the tunes into groups and implementing playback of the tunes group by group, the third information including interactive data for permitting an access to the first information of the tunes group by group.
A fourth aspect of this invention provides an apparatus for reproducing information from an information recording medium storing first information, second information, and third information, the first information representing plural tunes, the second information including playback control information for separating the tunes into groups and implementing playback of the tunes group by group, the third information including original interactive data for permitting an access to a portion of the first information which represents a tune or tunes in at least one of the groups. The apparatus comprises means for receiving input interactive data; means for deciding whether or not the input interactive data are equal to the original interactive data; and means for, when it is decided that the input interactive data are equal to the original interactive data, reproducing said portion of the first information and executing playback of the tune or tunes in said at least one of the groups in response to the playback control information.
A fifth aspect of this invention provides a recording medium storing a signal representative of a computer program for reproducing information from the information recording medium of the first aspect of this invention. The computer program comprises the steps of receiving input interactive data; deciding whether or not the input interactive data are equal to the original interactive data; and when it is decided that the input interactive data are equal to the original interactive data, reproducing said portion of the first information and executing playback of the tune or tunes in said at least one of the groups in response to the playback control information.
A sixth aspect of this invention provides a method of transmitting a signal via a communication medium, the signal being of a predetermined communication format and representing a computer program for reproducing information from the information recording medium of the first aspect of this invention. The computer program comprises the steps of receiving input interactive data; deciding whether or not the input interactive data are equal to the original interactive data; and when it is decided that the input interactive data are equal to the original interactive data, reproducing said portion of the first information and executing playback of the tune or tunes in said at least one of the groups in response to the playback control information.
A seventh aspect of this invention provides an apparatus for transmitting a signal via a communication medium, the signal being of a predetermined communication format and representing a computer program for reproducing information from the information recording medium of the first aspect of this invention. The computer program comprises the steps of receiving input interactive data; deciding whether or not the input interactive data are equal to the original interactive data; and when it is decided that the input interactive data are equal to the original interactive data, reproducing said portion of the first information and executing playback of the tune or tunes in said at least one of the groups in response to the playback control information.
An eighth aspect of this invention provides a medium for transmitting a signal of a predetermined communication format, the signal representing a computer program for reproducing information from the information recording medium of the first aspect of this invention. The computer program comprises the steps of receiving input interactive data; deciding whether or not the input interactive data are equal to the original interactive data; and when it is decided that the input interactive data are equal to the original interactive data, reproducing said portion of the first information and executing playback of the tune or tunes in said at least one of the groups in response to the playback control information.
A ninth aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides an information recording medium wherein the interactive data comprise a signal representing audio title categories for detecting identification numbers of the respective groups, and a signal representing audio title numbers for determining a reproduction sequence in each of the groups.
A tenth aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides an information recording medium which stores a signal representing menus of the respective groups.
An eleventh aspect of this invention provides an apparatus for reproducing information from an information recording medium storing first information, second information, third information, and fourth information, the first information representing plural tunes, the second information including playback control information for separating the tunes into groups and implementing playback of the tunes group by group, the third information including original interactive data for permitting an access to the first information of the tunes group by group, the fourth information representing menus of the respective groups. The apparatus comprises means for receiving input interactive data; means for accessing the first information of the tunes group by group in response to the input interactive data and the original interactive data; means for reproducing the fourth information representing the menus of the respective groups; and means for indicating at least one of the menus.
A twelfth aspect of this invention is based on the first aspect thereof, and provides an information recording medium wherein the groups comprise a group of normal tunes and a group of bonus tunes, and the interactive data comprise a signal indicative of an original password for permitting an access to a portion of the first information which represents the bonus tunes.
A thirteenth aspect of this invention provides an apparatus for reproducing information from the information recording medium of the twelfth aspect of this invention. The apparatus comprises means for unconditionally implementing playback of the normal tunes; and means for, in cases where an input password equal to the original password is fed, permitting playback of the bonus tunes.
A fourteenth aspect of this invention provides an information recording medium comprising a recording area for an auxiliary signal, and a recording area for a main signal, the auxiliary-signal recording area and the main-signal recording area being successively arranged, the main-signal recording area storing first information, second information, third information, fourth information, and fifth information, the first information representing a first group of audio titles containing normal tunes, the second information representing a second group of audio titles containing bonus information, the third information containing original interactive data for permitting an access to the bonus information, the fourth information representing pointers for searches for the audio titles, the fifth information representing audio title categories indicating which of the first and second groups the respective audio titles belong to.
A fifteenth aspect of this invention is based on the fourteenth aspect thereof, and provides an information recording medium comprising a DVD.
A sixteenth aspect of this invention provides an apparatus for reproducing information from the information recording medium of the fourteenth aspect of this invention. The apparatus comprises means for receiving input interactive data; means for implementing playback of the normal tunes independent of the input interactive data; means for deciding whether or not the input interactive data are equal to the original interactive data; and means for, when it is decided that the input interactive data are equal to the original interactive data, accessing the audio titles in the second group in response to the pointers and the audio title categories and implementing playback of the bonus information.
A seventeenth aspect of this invention is based on the sixteenth aspect thereof, and provides an apparatus wherein the original interactive data indicates an original password, and the input interactive data indicates an input password.
An eighteenth aspect of this invention provides an apparatus for transmitting data via a communication medium, the data being of a structure for record on an information recording medium comprising a recording area for an auxiliary signal, and a recording area for a main signal, the auxiliary-signal recording area and the main-signal recording area being successively arranged, the main-signal recording area storing first information, second information, third information, fourth information, and fifth information, the first information representing a first group of audio titles containing normal tunes, the second information representing a second group of audio titles containing bonus information, the third information containing original interactive data for permitting an access to the bonus information, the fourth information representing pointers for searches for the audio titles, the fifth information representing audio title categories indicating which of the first and second groups the respective audio titles belong to.
A nineteenth aspect of this invention provides a recording medium storing a signal representative of a computer program for reproducing information from the information recording medium of the fourteenth aspect of this invention. The computer program comprises the steps of receiving input interactive data; implementing playback of the normal tunes independent of the input interactive data; deciding whether or not the input interactive data are equal to the original interactive data; and when it is decided that the input interactive data are equal to the original interactive data, accessing the audio titles in the second group in response to the pointers and the audio title categories and implementing playback of the bonus information.
A twentieth aspect of this invention provides a method of transmitting a signal via a communication medium, the signal being of a predetermined communication format and representing a computer program for reproducing information from the information recording medium of the fourteenth aspect of this invention. The computer program comprises the steps of receiving input interactive data; implementing playback of the normal tunes independent of the input interactive data; deciding whether or not the input interactive data are equal to the original interactive data; and when it is decided that the input interactive data are equal to the original interactive data, accessing the audio titles in the second group in response to the pointers and the audio title categories and implementing playback of the bonus information.
A twenty-first aspect of this invention provides an apparatus for transmitting a signal via a communication medium, the signal being of a predetermined communication format and representing a computer program for reproducing information from the information recording medium of the fourteenth aspect of this invention. The computer program comprises the steps of receiving input interactive data; implementing playback of the normal tunes independent of the input interactive data; deciding whether or not the input interactive data are equal to the original interactive data; and when it is decided that the input interactive data are equal to the original interactive data, accessing the audio titles in the second group in response to the pointers and the audio title categories and implementing playback of the bonus information.
A twenty-second aspect of this invention provides a medium for transmitting a signal of a predetermined communication format, the signal representing a computer program for reproducing information from the information recording medium of the fourteenth aspect of this invention. The computer program comprises the steps of receiving input interactive data; implementing playback of the normal tunes independent of the input interactive data; deciding whether or not the input interactive data are equal to the original interactive data; and when it is decided that the input interactive data are equal to the original interactive data, accessing the audio titles in the second group in response to the pointers and the audio title categories and implementing playback of the bonus information.